


New Neighbour, And Maybe A Friend

by JJHomes043



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Neighbours, bam friendship, dan has a son, he finds phil, he gets lost, phil helps the cute little kid, phil meets dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Phil is cleaning up when a small kid runs into his apartment, thinking it's his own. Phil helps him home and meets his dad, Dan.





	New Neighbour, And Maybe A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> i found this and its like a year old and is actually the first phanfic i ever wrote so please excuse how awful it is.

Phil had a feeling there were new neighbours. He saw the moving vans. He heard people talking underneath his floor. He was convinced. Though, he didn't go outside much, he could never be sure.

That was until today.

He was casually cleaning his kitchen with his music on when he heard his front door bang open. He froze. He grabbed the neared thing, a wooden spoon and slowly snuck his way out of the kitchen into the living.

Suddenly he was on the floor and had tiny arms wrapped around his neck. 

"Dad! How did you make it in before me!?" asked what Phil recognised to be a small child. 

"Emm..."

The young child shot up and stared down at Phil. He could only be about 6 or 7. He had bright brown eyes and brown hair matching them. He had a haircut similar to Phil's and had his eyebrows furrowed. 

"You're not my Dad," He said stating the obvious.

"Eh, no I don't think I am," Phil replied awkwardly.

He'd never seen this child before! What does he mean Dad!? 

"Mmm. Can you help me find my Dad?" The boy asked very calm and friendly.

"Eh, ok," Phil didn't want to say no. He can't say no and kick this kid out! So he stood up and pushed the child off his chest. 

"So, where do you live?" Phil asked. He could look it up if he doesn't know and take the kid home.

The boy placed his hand on his chin in a comical way. "I thought I lived here," He said smiling up at Phil.

Phil smiled back. "I'm sure I live here. Maybe you're in the wrong building?" Phil questioned.

"I live in building 24! On floor 6!" The boy exclaimed happily, using his hands to show the number 6.

Phil chuckled. "This is floor 7."

"Oh."

Phil chuckled again and lead the boy towards the door by his hand. "Let's go find your Dad."

"Yay!" The boy jumped up in excitement. He grabbed Phil's hand tighter and led him to the elevator.

"My Dad always races me on these." The boy smiled fondly at the memory as they waited for one of the elevators to arrive. 

You see, where Phil lives there are two lifts, quite convenient for races. Phil slowly started to place everything together while they waited. 

"Were you and your Dad racing when you lost him?" Phil asked. 

"Yep! I won."

Phil chuckled at the child's cuteness. Just then an elevator arrived.

"Can I press the button!?" The boy asked when they stepped inside it.

"Of course," Phil moved away from the buttons to let the young boy press number 6.

Once he done it the boy turned to Phil. "I'm Junior!" The boy stuck his hand out.

"I'm Phil," Phil said shaking hands with him.

On the way to floor 6 Junior kept talking about how him and his Dad were planning on getting a dog.

"I want a lab! Or a spaniel! Or a husky!" The boy exclaimed getting more and more excited. "But Dad doesn't want that type," He mumbled sadly. 

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Phil asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I'm not sure."

Phil opened his mouth to speak but the lift doors opened and the boy dragged Phil out. Junior lead Phil to door number 6:9. Cool. Phil was number 7:9. Junior pushed open the door to reveal a man in his twenties pacing back and forth. 

"Dad!" Junior shouted throwing himself at the man. The man immediately wrapped Junior in a hug and was on the verge of tears. 

"Oh my God! Are you OK!? Are you hurt!?" The man asked frantically.

Phil awkwardly stood there shifting his weight from one foot to the other while the father checked over his son in a frenzy. 

"I'm fine Dad. Phil helped me!" Junior turned and motioned towards Phil.

The man looked at Phil in confusion only now seeing him. He stood up and made his way over to Phil. "Thank you so, so much!" He exclaimed pulling Phil into a hug. 

Phil awkwardly wrapped his arms around the man and smiled. "It was no problem. He's a nice kid. And certainly has an interesting personality," Phil said as they pulled away. 

The man laughed and then sighed. "Seriously, thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't find him."

Phil chuckled,"I didn't find him, he found me."

The man looked down at Junior who started to explain. "I was on the wrong floor. And I walked into Phil's house thinking it was ours and he was playing this weird music that you listen to and he talked to me and he brought me home. 

”Hey! That's good music!" Phil mocked being offended causing Junior to laugh. 

The man stuck his hand out, "I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Dan."

Phil shook his hand," As you know, mine is Phil."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Dan offered, "We were going to order pizza."

Phil agreed and so the three of them spent the night eating pizza and watching Disney movies.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that, thanks for reading. please leave some criticism in the comments and maybe some kudos cause i appreciate it. also i was thinking of a part 2 but idk.


End file.
